


Ham and Avocado

by motorsport_metalhead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Canada GP, Gen, Monaco GP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorsport_metalhead/pseuds/motorsport_metalhead
Summary: Lewis Hamilton, and Daniel Ricciardo. They are so different, but still similar enough to become friends. And somehow Ham and Avocado are their favorite food.~~~This is kinda inspired by Lewis' last name, and that kid in Australia who called Dan "Daniel Avocado"The work will (hopefully) be updated after every race :)





	1. Monaco

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> it's me again. And well, tbh I ain't that good at friendships, but lets hope writing this is a little practice for school haha

When he unlocked his door, he was relieved. He let his keys drop on the shelf next to the door, and took off his shoes. Nothing was more relaxing than racing at Monaco. It has been one of his favorite tracks all the time, despite he never had been that successful. But today had a very positive ending for him. Another win, and he managed to extend his lead in the championship too.  
Lewis let himself fall on the sofa, closing his eyes. The memories of that day were flashing before him again. The lights going out, and the Red Bull in his mirrors. It had been a close battle with Max. Sure, mostly the track was too tight to overtake properly, but nevertheless Max tried everything he could to fight him. When they touched he thought it was over for a second, but he managed to save it.  
Suddenly he had realized that he still had the black patch around his right arm. The tribute for Niki. Before he was able to think about that for one second he received a message. It was a WhatsApp message from Daniel. „Look out of your window“  
Lewis did as he was told, wandering over to the kitchen window to take a look at the street in front of him. Down there he was able to spot someone looking up and waving at him. Probably that was Daniel. The Australian had a bag in his hand, but he couldn‘t tell what was inside.  
When Daniel had reached the floor of Lewis‘ apartment he was quite out of breath. The lift was broken, and so far no one had repaired it yet.  
„Hey mate!“, greeted Daniel his mate while he took off his shoes too, „are you hungry?“  
„Uhm...“ Lewis was confused. He had no idea what Daniel wanted, but deep down in his stomach he felt a small growl. So yeah, he probably was hungry.  
Daniel handed him the bag, and Lewis looked inside. A bag of toast, avocados and a pack of ham.  
„I felt like making sandwiches, but Michal doesn‘t quite like my cooking skills, also he has his girlfriend here for the weekend, so I thought you might like some?“  
„Anytime. Thanks, Dan. But you remember that i‘m vegan, right?“, asked Lewis and pointed to the ham.  
„Yeah, I do. But I didn‘t have any tofu at home and the shops are closed on Sundays, so I just hoped that you have some? Or any other topping you like?“  
„I‘ll check, okay?“, said Lewis and started to search through his fridge. Meanwhile Daniel had taken a knife and started to cut the avocados in halves.  
They agreed on cutting them in slices instead of mashing them, so Daniel did that too while Lewis got pepper and salt and took the toast out of the bag. He had found some tofu in the fridge, and fried it a little on the stove.  
It didn‘t even take 15 minutes until they were done with the sandwiches and went over to the living room, to make it a lazy night with watching movies.  
It was that moment when Daniel pointed to the black stripe still laying on the sofa. He wanted to ask a question, but Lewis had cut him off before he had even started.  
„Yes, it‘s the tribute for Niki“ Lewis didn‘t have any other words to say. He didn‘t want to talk about the loss, yet it seemed like he would break if he didn‘t. Daniel took the stripe and placed it on the small table in front of the wide sofa.  
„Talking? Or distraction? What do you prefer right now?“  
„Distraction“, mumbled Lewis, „We can talk about it some other time, I guess. You know what he meant to me“  
Daniel nodded and put his arm around Lewis‘ shoulders. It was a sign both of them understood, and they didn‘t need any words right now.   
Lewis decided to switch on the TV and they sound a nice sit-com to watch. Daniel removed his arm from Lewis‘ shoulder in order to eat his sandwich in peace, but replaced it by sitting a little closer to Lewis. They had done this countless times, but now it felt like they reached a new level in their relationship.  
They both weren‘t looking at each other, both lost in their thoughts, no one said a word. They spend what felt like an eternity in silence, until Daniel decided to break it.  
„Congrats for your win. You did a great job out there“, said Daniel.  
Lewis put his sandwich back on his plate, and looked at the TV, not saying a word. His eyes got a little shinier, but Daniel couldn‘t tell if it was good or bad. Probably rather bad. But he couldn‘t help himself, he basically had to feel bad for Lewis.  
Niki had been a huge idol for him, and Niki was the one who got him to sign for Mercedes. Without Niki Lewis would‘ve been nothing compared to the driver he was now.  
Lewis shook his head and blinked several times, before he started eating again. „Thanks Daniel. You did a great job too“  
Daniel smiled and laid his arm around Lewis again. He knew that they‘d talk about this once Lewis felt comfortable with sharing the pain.


	2. Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada. Lewis won, but under which circumstances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> here is chapter 2 of the story. I know I am kinda late, I spent the weekend with family and didn't realise how late it was and also my Asperger has been acting up the past few days and I was just a nervous mess :(  
> But yea, I'm also just sitting on the outline of my very first larger original story, and damn I'm excited :))
> 
> Anyway, what did you think about the race? Did Seb deserve the penalty or was it a wrong decision?

The race has been amazing for both of them. He had finished in P6! In a Renault! And both him and Nico had finished n front of the second Red Bull. Okay, he had lost two positions over the course of the race, but that didn‘t lessen his happiness in any way. This feels like a win for him. Best of the rest, and in front of Red Bull.  
And Lewis had won the race. Well, while the result itself was really questionable he was just happy that they both had good results. How you got them was unimportant in the end, the main thing is getting them at all.  
He had just stepped out of the shower when the screen of his phone lit up and Lewis had sent him a message, asking for the number of his hotel room. After replying the questioned information he dried off and stepped into some fresh clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. He was ready for a relaxed night before flying home the next morning.  
Right when he threw his dirty clothes into his bag he heard a knock on the door. He carefully opened, really hoping that it wasn‘t a crazy fan. But no, it was rather the opposite. Lewis stood there, carrying a plastic bag, but Daniel didn‘t see what was inside.  
„I see, you are already ready for a lazy night in?“, asked Lewis while stepping inside and handing Dan the bag. He could feel a thin plastic box inside, and started to get an idea what this might be.  
Lewis also pulled out two beers out of the bag he was carrying.  
„You wanna celebrate?“. Daniel put the bag onto the small table in front of the TV, while Lewis fiddled with another thing in his bag, and suddenly quiet music started to play. We are the champions. Soon the beers were opened and Lewis and Daniel moved their lips according to the lyrics. The walls in the hotel were too thin for proper lyrics. Especially with their skills it was rather a curse than a blessing.  
Once the song was over Lewis opened the takeaway box full of sushi. Nothing feels better than that kind of celebration. Delicious small maki filled with rice and avocado.

Once they sat down and broke their chopsticks apart Lewis seemed to be a little far away, distracted by his own thoughts. Daniel debated with himself. Should he talk to Lewis in order to get him out of it? Or should he give his friend some time to think? A lot of stuff had happened today, and the way Sebastian acted was kinda unfair to Lewis. But well, Seb has been mad. That was supposed to be his victory, not Lewis‘.  
„No one cares anymore“, said Lewis in a distant voice. He stared at the wall of the hotel room, not even touching the plate of sushi in front of him.  
„About what? A lot of people care about you, you know that? And a lot of people are there for you if you ask them“. Daniel tried his best to comfort the British driver, but he only seemed to make it worse.  
Lewis took one of the chopsticks and started to fiddle with it, spinning it around, and trying not to let it fall. „Not about me. About Niki“  
„Oh“  
„I mean just look at it. Two weeks ago the world was going down because of it and now suddenly everyone is doing fine again? I could imagine a lot of better stuff than that.. I mean he did so much for all of us, the whole F1 community. And now people treat him like that“  
„Lewis, please..“, Daniel had put his food away and faced the other driver now, „You know that I am always here for you, okay?“  
The Brit nodded: „Yeah, but just… I just hate people from time to time. They are just pure hypocrites. I don‘t want to deal with that. Either they respect Niki all the time, or they don‘t even bother with acting as if they care“  
Lewis went into a full rage mode, and a whole swell of words left his lips. Daniel had never seen it like that, seeming as if he was on the verge of crying. He didn‘t know what to do, so he did nothing. He just put his hand on Lewis‘ back and tried to focus on him. Once he had calmed down a little Daniel tried his luck again.  
„Lewis. During this weekend, which respects did you pay to Niki?“  
„I did everything. I was thinking about him and his comments the whole race. Before the start. The whole weekend. When I saw Lando‘s car standing next to the track I thanked him for persuading me to sign at Mercedes. I swear I was thinking about him the whole time“. Lewis sighed, and when he closed his eyes a small tear started to travel down his cheek.  
„How much of that did you do for the public to see?“, asked Daniel in a soft voice. He wanted to show his support, how much he cared, and that Lewis could trust him. And it seemed to work, Lewis looked up at him and bit on his lip.  
„Nothing“ It was barely a whisper, but still audible for Daniel. Lewis allowed him to fall down into his arms.  
Daniel hugged Lewis a little tighter, until they both were relaxed, and Lewis was looking up to Dan from Daniel‘s lap.  
„See? You weren‘t public about the loss. You preferred to keep everything to yourself, just like a lot of other people probably did. Okay? People are not disrespecting Niki. You know that no one ever will. Because goddammit, he is a legend here. We all are incredibly sad, I am too. Everyone who says they aren‘t is lying, You are not alone, but after some time people prefer to keep their sadness private. That‘s just the way it is, Lewis. But in case you don‘t want to keep your thoughts prvate you can always send me a message. I will be there anytime“  
„Thank you, Daniel. This.. This really means a lot to me. I.. I don‘t know what got into me and why I suddenly started acting like this. I really didn‘t mean to..“ Lewis tried to sit up on the sofa again, but Daniel put his hand on Lewis‘ chest to keep him in place.  
„No. You‘ll stay there. You deserve to feel someone‘s presence. And also it is completely alright to feel upset, especially after what had happened. I know how much Niki means to you, and I miss him a lot despite really knowing him already. So you know how I‘ll always stay there for you, no matter the reason?“ Saying this Daniel bent down to press a small kiss onto his friends‘ forehead.


End file.
